Burn the Midnight Oil
Burn the Midnight Oil is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in Rusthollow and the fifty-sixth overall. It takes place in Rootwell Ranch appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Previously, the player arrived in Rusthollow and solved their first case with the help of inspector Jayden Chase. While in the police headquarters, Warren told them a body had been found on the Davenport estate, the owners of multiple ranches and mines in Rootwell Ranch. After arriving at the estate with opportunistic detective Faith Parks, they found the body of Bruce Davenport burning in the dining room. Melissa Ryser told them that the killer must have a burn as they would have been unable to escape the blaze. They also found out the killer can quote Shakespeare after Mildred Murdoch, the team's historian, analysed a quote. During the first chapter, the team interrogated the victim's wife Pamela Davenport, butler Rodrigo Evans and estate gardener Paddy O'Patrick. At the end of the chapter, Sean Bailey told the pair that a distraught man had been spotted throwing furniture out of the estate windows. After confronting the man, he revealed himself to be Alden Lorenzo, the estate cleaner. He explained that Bruce was a cruel man, and treated the estate workers like slaves, sometimes didn't even pay them. He further explained that now Bruce was dead, Alden decided to destroy the estate as a way of getting revenge on Bruce. They also interrogated the cook, Audrey Thomas. The player also met the cold Teresa Armstrong while she analysed the murder weapon. Eventually, the team incriminated Rodrigo for Bruce's murder. Rodrigo admitted to the crime, saying that it was unfair that Bruce had all the money he had and was angered by what a horrible person he was. Rodrigo felt he deserved the money instead so he decided to burn Bruce alive as he believed Bruce would burn in hell for his sins. Unsettled, Judge Price sentenced Rodrigo to life imprisonment with mandatory counselling sessions. During the AI, Irene requested to see the player about a rare type of plant that Bruce was known to own. After looking through his garden and speaking to Paddy, Irene analysed the plant and discovered that the plant, known as the "Black Rose" released small toxic fumes. Speaking to Alden, he directed them to the dining room to find Bruce's medical records, as Irene had suggested to look at them after finding out about the "Black Rose" was toxic. The medical records showed that Bruce had been suffering from an illness for a while before his death, with Irene believing that this was caused by the "Black Rose". Faith also went to estate to do any last checks on the case due to Warren's orders. After finding a checklist in Bruce's locked diary, Tao believed that Bruce was illegally smuggling diamonds into Rusthollow. Pamela told the player and Faith that she had no idea about any diamond smuggling but told them Bruce would often be defensive around a cabinet which she believed Alden had thrown out of the window. The player found a secret compartment in the cabinet, filled with diamonds. At the end of the case, Warren was informed about Bruce's possible diamond smuggling but were interrupted after Sean told them he had found a body in the local church. Summary Victim *'Bruce Davenport' (found burning in his dining room) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Rodrigo Evans' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect uses suntan lotion. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears a white collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect uses suntan lotion. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears a white collar. *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses suntan lotion. Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect uses suntan lotion. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a white collar. *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect uses suntan lotion. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears a white collar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a burn. *The killer can quote Shakespeare. *The killer uses suntan lotion. *The killer wears a white collar. *The killer has a moustache. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Food Tray, Wedding Ring) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Food Tray. (New Suspect: Rodrigo Evans) *Ask Rodrigo if he saw anything. *Examine Wedding Ring. (New Suspect: Pamela Davenport) *Tell Pamela about her husband's death. (New Crime Scene: Garden) *Investigate Garden. (Clues: Garden Shears, Dirt Pile) *Examine Garden Shears. (New Suspect: Paddy O'Patrick) *Ask Paddy about the murder. *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Transcript) *Examine Transcript. (Result: Quote) *Analyse Quote. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer can quote Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Manor Entrance. (Clues: Cutlery Tray, Sheet of Paper, Glass Debris; Alden Lorenzo) *Examine Cutlery Tray. (Result: Spoon) *Examine Spoon. (New Suspect: Audrey Thomas) *Speak to Audrey about the murder. (Profile: The suspect can quote Shakespeare) *Examine Sheet of Paper. (Result: Vowel Renewal Sheet) *Analyse Vowel Sheet. (06:00:00) *Speak to Pamela about her ominous vowels. (Profile: The suspect can quote Shakespeare) *Examine Glass Debris. (Result: Molotov Cocktail) *Analyse Molotov Cocktail. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sun tan lotion) *Confront Alden about throwing furniture from the windows. (New Crime Scene: Plant Pots) *Investigate Plant Pots. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Paddy) *Ask Paddy about the victim being his godfather. *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Porch. (Clues: Recycling Bin, Hand Mirror, Blueprints) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Bottle of Poison) *Analyse Bottle of Poison. (06:00:00; Result: Audrey's Hair) *Confront Audrey about attempting to murder Bruce. (Profile: The suspect uses sun tan lotion) *Examine Hand Mirror. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Rodrigo's Fingerprints) *Confront Rodrigo about his fight with the victim. (Profile: Rodrigo can quote Shakespeare and uses sun tan lotion, Pamela uses sun tan lotion) *Examine Blueprints. (Result: Alden's Signature) *Ask Alden about wanting to demolish the house. (Profile: Alden can quote Shakespeare and uses sun tan lotion) *Investigate Table. (Result: Smashed Pieces, White Box) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Plate) *Analyse Plate. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a collar) *Examine White Box. (Result: Romeo and Juliet Book) *Analyse Romeo and Juliet Book. (!5:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a moustache) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All the Rough Diamonds (2/6)! (no stars) All the Rough Diamonds (2/6) *See what Irene needs. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Paddy about the plant. (Reward: Gardening Gloves) *Investigate Garden. (Clue: Gardening Tools) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Plant) *Analyse Plant. (05:00:00) *Ask Alden about Bruce's medical records. *Investigate Dining Room. (Clue: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Medical Records) *Analyse Medical Records. (05:00:00) *Investigate Table. (Clue: Diary Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Unlocked Diary) *Examine Diary. (Result: Checklist) *Analyse Checklist. (05:00:00) *Speak to Pamela about her husband's diamond smuggling. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Manor Entrance. (Clue: Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Compartment of Diamonds) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Rootwell Ranch